Heartbreak
Coding by The Streamy Gamer Cat Appearance Regal. Graceful. Powerful. Those were the words that Come to mind when Heartbreak enters the room. The first instinct you'd have is to bow, that is the power of Heartbreak's icy gaze. Her silver bow, simple but elegant and made by a well known and respected weapons maker, looks startling against her black scales with red hints. Her scales are always shining as they are washed and polished everyday by Heartbreak herself. Her starscales glisten like fresh blood on her wings shining like red silver. Her eyes are enough to make most dragons bow and beg for mercy. Icy blue eyes stare out from her black scales, a sudden slash of light colour amongst the darkness. They are flecked with silver. Making dragons feel like they are staring to a endless pit where hidden power lurks. There is more then just her eyes to add colour to this deadly dragon. She has markings down her neck, side and tail and claws which are both terrifying and beautiful. Her claws and horns otherwise silver, are tipped with red, unnatural and giving the effect that she had just been in battle. Other, natural markings lighten the dark scales of Heartbreak. The main one is a series of rectangles down her neck side growing more close together at her tail. These rectangles fade from red to all the colours of a sunset. Heartbreak has a SkyWing build, there is no hint of NightWing in her horns, neck, wings, anything except her scales really. Her scales have a gem-like quality to them, hard but flexible. Personality Cold hearted, with a soft side that has been buried under bitterness. She's ruthless, remorseless and doesn't care who gets killed. She's extremely bitter, and a bit naive to the world outside the Scorpion Den, at first at least. She has very little attention to spare for other dragons, and if she does, she's normally disgusted. She hates MudWings, and blames SeaWings as well, for if it wasn't for them she might not have been born, but her mother would have had a full family. She doesn't speak much, and loses concentration easily, thinking and dreaming. When she does speak, it's usually full of insults, and she doesn't have a word of kindness to a crying dragon. She might've been kind once, but she washed it away with bitterness and regret, leaving her feeling she has something to prove. She does, a bit, due to the hatred still felt towards hybrids, especially ones born during the war. But she feels it more then some, being a insecure dragon, who worries about what others think of her, especially dragons she wants to be friends With, which is nobody at the moment. History In wars, nobody cares about who died, as long as they are from the other side, it doesn't matter if they had a newborn dragonet, or were cowering over a nest with another egg. The egg was smashed, the parents killed and the dragonet taken hostage. The dragonet grew up to be Heartbreak's mother, a SkyWing captured by SeaWings, used for bargaining purposes. When they found out that Scarlet didn't care about her subjects in the least, even if they were daughters of honoured generals, like Heartbreak's mother, Finch. So she was released, the SeaWing having no need of her and Coral being to kind-hearted to kill her. She went to the Rainforest for sanctuary, only to find rumours of monsters killing dragons flying around, and MudWings near by. Deciding that Rainforest monster or not, the tall trees that were home to the RainWings were her best bet. Obsidian found her there, half-dead from wandering in the mud, collapsed outside the tunnel. He took her in, cared for her, and eventually, fell in love with her. But it could not last, while Finch and Obsidian were out hunting, MudWing soldiers found and killed them, leaving their young dragonet orphaned in the rainforest. Heartbreak was only just old enough to care for herself, and grew up malnourished and half-starved in the Rainforest. She emerged at the age of three, after a year living in the Rainforest all alone. She flew, through the other tunnel, which her parents had told her about at a young age, to the desert, and she flew onwards. To the Scorpion Den. She lived there until the war stopped, four years later, having learnt the valuable skills of stealing, lying and various other tricks. She went to Jade Mountain for a year first, and then moved on to attempt to become a writer, in the Sky Kingdom. She live she there now. Relationships '''Family: '''She's bitter about them not being careful enough, and hates MudWings for not being the ones to kill them. Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted